Sisters
by Ravette
Summary: it's a normal day until raven's sister shows up now Raven,her sister and the titans must fight off Jinx who is now more powerful!


**SISTERS **

( a Teen Titans story )

It was a normal day at Titans tower, Robin was in his office working on a new Slade lead, BeastBoy and Cyborg where playing "tecken advanced" Starfire was working on her photo album/ diary and Raven was listening to her favorite rock band Evanescence while going over new mind control technics. When a loud bang was heard, all the Titans assembled in the living room but no one knew what the bang was. Just then Raven noticed a stuffed black cat sitting on the couch "oh no !" she cried causing the Titans to look at her in question when " hello" they all turned to face a tiny pale girl with light blue eyes,black and pink streeked hair wearing a purple outfit (like Ravens) and a pink cloak. "are you lost little girl?" Robin asked "awl she's so how you humans say 'cute' !" Starfire replied, the little girl then anwsered "i'm not lost i'm right where i'm suposed to be," "and where is that ?" BeastBoy asked in a baby like voice, the girl gave him a glare "with my sister," she said pointing at Raven." Ravette what are you doing here?" Raven asked ready to beat the girl up "well, you know how mom and dad said that I wasn't trained enough to go out on my own like you, well they decied to send me here to you and the Titans for training and... well maybe i could help fight bad guys and stuff, too ya know?" at this Raven was very inraged, but held it in as she normally did.

LATER THAT DAY

Raven was walking Ravette to her room when the Titan's signal went off, "stay hear," Raven commanded "I want to go to!" "No it's to dangerous!" suddenly Robin broke in "Raven we haven't got all day lets go!" Raven thought for a moment "ok you can come but stay out of the way."

IN PARKER SGAURE

Jinx was attcking the city "yes run you pethetic pipsqueaks hahahaha!" she laughed as the Titans arrived on the scene "well if it isn't the teen losers come to play a game?" she spoke again "yeah i think we have, and this is a game your going to lose,"Robin replied "titans go.!"with that the battle started Starfire made the first move shooting green Blasts at her and missed. Suddenly Jinx dissapeared and then reappeared behind her with one fuchsia flash of light Star was sent to the ground. Next it was Robin's turn, he started with a series of karate moves which Jinx countered and sent Robin into a noodle cart. BeastBoy morphed into a tiger and began to lash at her with his claws, Jinx using the same trick she used on Star blasted BeastBoy with a knock out blow to the head. Before Cyborg could even make a move for he, Jinx came up behind him and rewired his circuits, Cyborg instantly shutdown. "anyone else wanna peice of me?" she shouted with a smirk across her face " i think i'll take a wack at it!" Raven said " aserath matrion zithous" objects on the streets begain to attack Jinx, she doged each one, pulling yet again the same tricks she used on the other Titans " sorry but if you think that those old tricks will work on me, your wrong !"Rven shouted, Jinx by this time was getting very annoyed " your a good opponent you know that Raven ?" she said quickly trying to think of a plan when a tiny pink ball went flying past jinx's head "what's this did you bring a friend?" faster then Raven had ever seen her move Jinx swooped down and was floating right in front of Ravette " hello, what a little surprise you are?"she said forming another fushia colored ball with her hands, Ravette tryed to run but she couldn't move. Jinx shot the ball at her, to Ravette's dismay Raven jumped in front of the blast and shielded her sister from it. Raven weakend by the blast shot one last attack at Jinx a black ball of energy it hit her directly knocking her out of the sky and to the ground " i'll be back Raven you can count on it!" she screamed and then dissapeared! "Raven! Raven are you ok?" Ravette asked "no I'm not I told you to stay out of the way what was going through your head, you could have gotten hurt! you know what? pack your bags i'm taking you home!!" when Raven said those words it crushed her heart Ravette with her head down flew of. " that was a little harsh Raven" Robin spoke from behind her. "look, i know but she'll get over it she always does we used to fight like that all the time. Beast boy finally recoverd from the blow to the head " yeah thats fine and dandy but what we gonna do about Cyborg?" he said pointing over to the corner where Cyborg's malfunctioning body sat " oh boy."


End file.
